Viento de orquídeas
by Natasha Arkadievna
Summary: Helena Black es la hija mediana del famoso Sirius Black y Eliah Nyx...aparentemente tiene una vida normal, si descontamos el hecho de que padece leucemia. Ella sabe que de algún modo su vida no puede ser normal, pero lucha para combatir esa enfermedad. Toda va relativamente bien en su vida hasta que Nickholay Erokine, el chico que la ha ignorado siempre, empieza a fijarse en ella.


**Notas de la autora: **_Hola a todos, he vuelto después de estar unos cuantos meses desaparecida xD (si, sigo viva, no os preocupéis) bueno aquí vuelvo con una nueva historia. No sé si conocéis un fic de Harry Potter que empecé a publicar antes del verano, pero por si acaso aquí os lo dejo (siento el spam): s/10320536/1/Alas-oscuras. Esta historia es un fic paralelo a __**alas oscuras**__ y como tal os aviso que es una historia de Harry Potter pero un poco especial. Es un fic inspirado en un que tengo con mi mejor amiga, __**Eliah Nyx**__. Sin ella esto no hubiese sido posible (entre otras cosas porque la pertenecen la mitad de los personajes) así que le estoy muy muy agradecida. En esta historia los protagonistas son nuestros OC, los Canon también salen pero no tienen tanto protagonismo. De verdad os invito a leer este fanfic, merece mucho la pena^^._

_Aunque eso sí, os aviso de que quizás encontréis alguna falta gramatical (sobre todo con los tiempos verbales) U^^ estoy mejorando poco a poco todo eso pero me gusta avisar. Lo siento si está un poco mal escrito pero de verdad que poco a poco lo estoy puliendo._

_Y bueno ya sabéis el mundo y los personajes canon que aparecen aquí no me pertenecen a mí sino a J.K. Rowling._

_Y ahora os dejo con el preludio^^, espero que os guste:_

**_~Prefacio~_**

La sala estaba llena de gente, había tantas personas que a Helena le costaba diferenciarlas. No sabía exactamente donde se encontraba. Pero lo que sí sabía es que no se trataba de un lugar agradable.

La sala donde estaba no era un lugar muy grande. Helena se percató de esto porque se dio cuenta de lo pegadas que estaban algunas personas entre sí. También se fijó en que apenas había unos cuantos resquicios de luz en la instancia...y lo peor de todo: absolutamente todo el mundo estaba vestido de negro y tenían mala cara, como si una tragedia se cerniese sobre ellos. Muchos de ellos tenían los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos...es como si hubiesen estado llorando durante un largo rato.

_Es un velatorio_

Helena tragó saliva con fuerza, sintiendo como el estómago se le encogía a mas no poder. No dejaba de tener un mal presentimiento. Es como si de alguna manera supiese que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza mientras avanzaba por la sala es que a Dánae le podría haber sucedido algo...y esa idea hacía que el cuerpo de Helena se echase a temblar.

Pero cuando se acercó un poco más al ataúd soltó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que no era su hermana la que estaba muerta.

_Pero esa sensación duró un segundo._

No tardó en localizar a Jaden a Dánae y sus padres. Los cuatro estaban de pie junto al ataúd y en sus rostros se podía reflejar el inmenso dolor que sentían.

Helena trató de llamarles la atención, de hacerles saber que ella estaba allí junto a ellos, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles. No lograba que Jaden y los demás se diesen cuenta de su presencia.

De repente la joven sintió otro mal presentimiento. Durante una fracción de segundo desvió la mirada, hasta centrar su atención en el ataúd que tenía frente a ella. Se inclinó sobre la estilizada caja de pino y entonces lo vio...y se le heló la sangre.

_La muerta es ella._

Quiso gritar pero no salía ningún sonido por sus cuerdas vocales.

_Estaba muerta...y los muertos no pueden hablar._

Helena se despertó con violencia, su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar, un incómodo sudor frío recorría su espalda y no pudo evitar gritar. Los efectos de la pesadilla aún estaban haciendo estragos en ella. La joven sabía que sólo se trataba de un mal sueño, pero le costaba un poco asumir que había vuelto a la realidad.

-¡Helena!-unas manos la sujetaban con fuerza de los hombros y empezaron a zarandearla-, ¡cálmate de una vez!, solo ha sido una pesadilla.

Cuando la joven sintió que ya se calmó un poco, fue cuando decidió abrir los ojos con algo de lentitud. Cuando los abrió, se dio cuenta de que no se encontraba en su cuarto (tal y como se había esperado) y aquel hecho la había desconcertado un poco. Le llevó unos minutos darse cuenta de donde estaba realmente.

Estaba en la enfermería del castillo y si estaba ahí es que algo malo la había sucedido. No tenía manera de saber cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero el último recuerdo que tenía era que estaba en la clase doble de pociones que le tocaba por la tarde.

Miró a todos lados, no se había olvidado de que alguien más estaba con ella. En un primer momento pensó que sería Nayara, pero cuando finalmente sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz de la sala se dio cuenta de que no era Nayara sino su hermana pequeña, Dánae.

Helena y Dánae siempre habían sido bastante diferentes a pesar de solo llevarse un escaso año. Helena, junto con su hermano Jaden, es la que más se parece a su padre.

Helena es una joven de estatura media, piel pálida y los mismos ojos grises que Sirius Black les dejó en herencia. Su cabello es una mezcla del de su padre y su madre, pues había tiene esa tonalidad castaño oscuro de Sirius pero la forma de su pelo, lisa por completo, es igual a la de su madre.

Dánae sin embargo es la viva imagen de Eliah Nyx (su madre). De estatura media también, pero un poco más baja que Helena, piel pálida también pero con unos impresionantes ojos azules celestes. Su cabello es aún más oscuro que el de sus dos hermanos mayores. Le llega hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura y es muy listo también.

Físicamente no son parecidas pero su carácter tampoco lo es. Aunque las dos están en Ravenclaw, de alguna manera Dánae siempre ha sido la más inteligente tanto en su curso como de sus dos hermanos. Helena también es muy inteligente pero no tanto como Dánae. Las dos hermanas son cuidadosas y de aparente naturaleza tranquila y tímida pero es Dánae es la que siempre ha demostrado tener un poco más de carácter y algo de picardía.

A pesar de sus diferencias, Dánae y Helena están muy unidas y casi nunca discutían. Cuando lo hacen apenas le duranlos enfados.

-Dánae...-dijo por fin Helena rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ambas. Intentó usar un tono neutral para tranquilizar a su hermana, pero no le salió.

-¿Cómo estás? Siento haberte despertado así, pero no parabas de gimotear y me estaba empezando a asustar.

Helena ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano como quitando importancia a ese hecho.

-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en clase de pociones.

Dánae se mordió el labio inferior antes de responder.

-Sí, estabas en clase de pociones. Y según lo que he entendido empezaste a encontrarte muy mal y cuando Severus se dio cuenta ya te habías desmayado. En seguida se apresuraron a traerte hasta aquí.

Helena soltó un pesado suspiro y acto seguido se mordisqueó el labio inferior. Es lo peor que le podía pasar. Bastante es que tuviese que lidiar con esa espantosa enfermedad día tras día como para que encima haya tenido que ofrecer ese espectáculo en clase.

Ya se estaba imaginando todas las risas y burlas que al día siguiente le dedicarían sus "encantadores" compañeros Slytherin. Sobre todo de ese bastardo de Malfoy...había veces en las que sencillamente no podía soportarlo.

Dánae frunció el ceño, adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana. Colocó una mano en el hombro de Helena y la miró severa.

-Basta Helena, deja de hacerte esto.

-Deja de utilizar tus poderes conmigo-bufó que lo detesto.

-Y yo odio que te autocastigues-Dánae clavó sus ojos en los de ella-, no es tu culpa.

-¿Quién me ha traído a la enfermería?-de repente Helena había caído en la cuenta de dicho que me desmayé en clase y que después me trajeron hasta aquí. Jaden no ha podido ser y Nayara tampoco, ambos van un curso por delante de mí. ¿Sabes quién fue? Sea quien sea debo darles las gracias.

Dánae se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior. Tardó un buen rato en darle a su hermana una respuesta, lo que hizo que Helena arquease una ceja.

-Nickholay Erokine. Por lo que sé él mismo te trajo en brazos hasta aquí y no se fue hasta que Madame Pomfrey le echó.

Helena abrió los ojos bastante sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¿Nickholay Erokine ayudándola desinteresadamente y delante de todo el mundo? El asunto olía a chamusquina mirase por donde se mirase.

-¿Estás de broma? Te has tenido que confundir. Dudo mucho que Erokine haya perdido algo de su maravilloso tiempo en ayudarme.

Dánae la miró con una ceja arqueada. Inmediatamente se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermana con un deje de reproche.

-Tengo ojos en la cara, querida hermana, y puedo asegurarte que es él. Nickholay Erokine, el primo de Alec, Nayara y el idiota de Castiel.

_Nickholay Erokine._

Para su suerte o desgracia Helena le conocía bien. Entraron al a vez a Hogwarts y se podía decir que de alguna manera habían crecido juntos. Él era el hijo mayor de Natasha, la tía de su mejor amiga.

Nick es un muchacho bastante apuesto: es muy alto para la edad que tiene, más o menos mide 1,95, su tez es pálida, casi tanto como la de la propia Helena...y no es para menos. Por la venas de Nickholay corre la sangre rusa de su madre. Su pelo es de un rubio dorado y liso...su complexión es delgada pero tiene los músculos marcados. De alguna forma se notaba que juega como cazador en el equipo de quiddtich. Su cuerpo no estaba nada mal, pero sin lugar a dudas la parte favorita de Helena eran los ojos de Nickholay. Unos ojos verdes esmeralda de un color bastante intenso que conseguía resaltar la tonalidad de su piel y cabello... y volver locas a las chicas. Esos ojos son una copia exacta a los de su madre.

La familia de Helena y la familia de Nick tienen una fuerte amistad, por lo que inevitablemente acabaron creciendo juntos. Hubo un tiempo en el que él y Helena fueron grandes amigos, pero de eso ya han pasado muchos años.

Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces.

-Espero que por lo menos tenga la consideración de no abrir la bocaza e ir por ahí contando lo que no debe-Helena se recostó mejor en la último que necesito son más motivos para que los Slytherin se rían de mí.

-No seas tan dura con el pobre Nick-Dánae soltó un más dejarte bajo los cuidados de Madame Pomfrey, fue corriendo a avisarme a mí y a Jaden.

Helena, que hasta ahora estaba escuchando atentamente a su hermana, volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida. El gesto sólo duró esa milésima de segundo, pero fue suficiente para que no escapase a ojos de Dánae.

En consecuencia Helena estaba siendo consciente de dos hechos: la primera, que Nickholay estaba actuando de una forma extraña...y estaba dispuesta a averiguar el porqué de su actitud; lo segundo, que Helena ya se figuraba que Jaden estaría al corriente de lo que había sucedido y teniendo en cuenta que mañana había un partido de quiddtich contra los Slytherin...tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaban problemas.

-¿Jaden...-Helena se aclaró la garganta-¿Jaden sabe lo que me ha sucedido?

-Me temo que si-Dánae se mordisqueó el labio todas formas no es como si pudieses ocultarle esto, sabes que se hubiese acabado enterando de todas formas.

Helena cerró los ojos. Su hermano mayor es un completo desastre, casi siempre estaba metido en algún lío y no era lo que se pudiese decir un "buen ejemplo", pero tenía que reconocer que sabía cuidar bien de ellas. Quizás es demasiado sobreprotector pero es algo que jamás le echaría en cara. Más bien al contrario, entendía perfectamente que Jaden actuase de ese modo, sobretodo dadas las circunstancias de su familia. De alguna manera se le había privado de tener una adolescencia normal y eso era algo que en cierta manera no podía perdonarse.

Pero ante todo quería jugar el partido de mañana..._necesitaba _jugar. Abrió los ojos y miró a Dánae casi en una súplica.

-Mañana tenemos partido.

-Eso me temo...

-Danny, necesito jugar-dijo Helena soltando un suspiro-.Sé que si fuese por Jaden no me dejaría salir de aquí en unos cuantos días...pero no soporto estar aquí encerrada...además el partido de mañana es contra esas odiosas serpientes-miró con decisión a su hermana pequeñ demostrarles que no soy una débil enfermiza que no sabe valerse por sí misma. Lo necesito Dánae, necesito sentirme viva.

Helena se apresuró a desviar la mirada pero no fue tan rápida como para que Dánae no se diese cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos.

Detestaba verla así. Ella es consciente de todo lo que Helena tiene que soportar, todas las constantes burlas crueles que tiene que aguantar día tras día. Dánae no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza. Sus nudillos no tardaron en ponerse blancos.

Cuando Helena abrió los ojos de nuevo se percató que los de Dánae eran completamente negros. El vaso que había sobre la mesilla estalló, haciéndose añicos.

Helena ahogó un grito y se apresuró a abrazar con fuerza a su hermana pequeña. Tuvo la tentación de acariciarle el pelo, pero sabía que ese privilegio solo era para Jaden y su padre. Tan sólo se limitó a acariciarle los hombros con delicadeza.

-Shh, tranquila Dánae-Helena le habló en voz queda, casi en un suave susurro con el fin de poder bien, cielo.

-No es justo-Dánae se abrazó a su hermana. Sabía que no tenía que haber actuado así, pero ella también estaba bajo mucha presió entiendo porque tiene que ser así.

-Estoy bien, te lo prometo-Helena se esforzó por sonreír lo más sinceramente que fue capaz-, sólo ha sido un momento de mucha presión. Tan solo quiero jugar mañana el partido. Eso es lo único que necesito para estar bien.

_"__Lo único que necesitas para que estés bien es que de una paliza a todos esos desgraciados que se meten contigo", _eso pensaba Dánae, sin embargo no compartió con Helena aquellos pensamientos. Más bien estaba pensando en cómo iba a convencer a Jaden para que la dejase jugar mañana...porque lo había decidido. Iba a ayudar a su hermana.

-Tranquila-lentamente Dánae se separó de los brazos de su hermana-, mañana vas a jugar ese partido. Tienes mi palabra.

Helena calvo sus ojos grises en su hermana pequeña. Agradecía su buena intención, pero lo cierto es que es bastante complicado convencer a Jaden.

-Dánae...

-Shhh-Dánae beso la frente febril de Helena antes de levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta-.Déjamelo a mí-la guiñó un ojo-, tú solo intenta que te baje la fiebre para mañana.

-Dánae, ¿qué estás planeando?

Ella sólo soltó una risa traviesa, la risa que indicaba que podría cometer una travesura. Helena quiso advertirla que lo que fuese que se le estaba metiendo en la cabeza no lo hiciese, pero sabía que no iba a servir de nada.

-Tranquila adelfé[1], confía en mí.

Dánae salió de la enfermería antes de que Helena pudiese replicarla.

No sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando su hermana, pero sea lo que sea no iba a poder detenerla.

La luz se filtraba lentamente por el vidrio del ventanal. Poco a poco fue inundando la instancia hasta que impactó directamente en el pálido rostro de Nickholay. Él, en respuesta, gruñó aún medio dormido. Dio vueltas en la cama con la esperanza de poder a volver a dormirse de nuevo...pero se dio por vencido. Le pasaba desde pequeño, si algo desvelaba su sueño no conseguía volver a conciliarlo. Con un bostezo de cansancio se incorporó en la cama, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero. Alargó la mano para coger el maldito despertador metálico que reposaba sobre su mesilla.

Las nueve de la mañana, aún no era demasiado tarde, quizás con suerte esta vez no llegaría tarde a la clase de Transformaciones. Con un suspiro Nick estaba a punto de apartar las sábanas de una patada cuando se percató de que en ellas había algo que no le pertenecía. En un rápido movimiento cogió el sujetador rosa que había entre las sábanas y se apresuró en esconderlo bien antes de que alguno de sus compañeros se diese cuenta y formulasen alguna pregunta al respecto.

Poco a poco Nickholay recordó todo lo que sucedió anoche. Evidentemente sabe a quién pertenece aquel sujetador. Es el sujetador de Erika.

_Erika Christensen._

Erika es su novia. Empezaron a salir en cuarto curso y no se había apartado de ella desde entonces. A pesar de que Nick es un año más pequeño eso no pareció importarle demasiado para empezar la relación. Erika es una Slytherin, al igual que Nickholay, pero con la diferencia de que ella es una sangre limpia. Nick es plenamente consciente de que Kate no es la chica dulce que tanto se esfuerza en intentar hacer ver a los demás, más bien ella es lo contrario: cruel, mezquina y la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaba humillando y tratando como a una basura a todas aquellas personas que (según bajo el punto de la joven) son inferiores a ella.

Aunque Nick no podía justificar la manera de actuar de su novia, en el fondo comprendía que actuase de esa forma, y no es porque la cuestión se resumiese en que Nickholay fuese alguien bastante comprensivo, que lo es, simplemente se trata de aplicar un poco de "lógica".

Casi todas las personas que acababan en Slytherin son personas, en su gran mayoría, que pertenecen a prestigiosas familias de magos de sangre limpia. Al crecer en familias así reciben una educación especial e inevitablemente acababan desperdiciando de alguna manera a los que no son de su misma condición. Erika había sido criada así. Ella es la hija pequeña de la acaudalada y conocida familia Christensen y de algún modo eso la convirtió en una niña consentida a la que se le concedían todos los caprichos y eso en el fondo no es su culpa sino la de sus padres. Por eso Nick la comprendía un poco. Dentro de poco harían dos años juntos.

Aún a día de hoy le costaba creer que una chica como Katya se fijara en alguien como él.

Desde casi el primer momento Erika se fijó en él...y por supuesto él también se fijó en ella, por los dioses, ¿Cómo no iba fijarse en ella? Había que ser un necio como para no darse cuenta de que Erika es una chica hermosa.

_Hermosa y explosiva._

Empezar aquella relación no hizo otra cosa que abrirle bastantes puertas...puertas que siempre se le habían cerrado ante sus narices.

Salir con ella implicó que automáticamente Nickholay pudiese formar parte de su círculo íntimo de amistades. De este modo consiguió hacer, al igual que su prima Nayara, nuevas amistades. Así comenzó a frecuentar amistades como Draco Malfoy, Dorian Hunter y algunos otros Slytherin destacados.

A pesar de ello Nick no es idiota, es consciente de la gente con la que se junta y aunque sabe lo desgraciados que pueden llegar a ser y que tanto a su madre como a su hermana no le hacía gracia que se fuese con ellos, simplemente no podía dejar de hacerlo. En primer lugar porque sentía en la obligación de cuidar a su prima. Aunque Nayara sea un año mayor que él y por mucho que ella crea que puede cuidarse sola lo cierto es que Nickholay no acababa de fiarse de las intenciones que Draco o Dorian tuviesen respecto a ella y mucho menos sabiendo que Nayara no paraba de babear por Malfoy (cosa que, por otro lado, no lograba entender)

Nickholay no es como el resto de los Slytherin. A diferencia de sus compañeros él es un mestizo. Su madre es Natasha Arkadievna, maga de sangre pura y ex alumna de Slytherin, pero sin embargo su padre no había corrido esa misma suerte.

Nicholas Erokine es un muggle de origen escocés. Conoció a Natasha cuando esta y Alexey huían de su padre; aunque al principio no se soportaban el uno al otro finalmente acabaron enamorándose. Del fruto de ese amor nacieron él y su hermana Moira.

Aunque su padre sea muggle, Nickholay no puede estar más orgulloso como tener un padre como el suyo. A pesar de ser un muggle ha conseguido hacerse respetar tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, convirtiéndose con el paso del tiempo en un eficaz y respetado sargento de la policía.

Pero aunque su familia sea muy importante para él, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Nick siguiese siendo "el Slytherin mestizo". Y como tal le ha costado mucho conseguir hacerse respetar a lo largo de los años, aunque eso significase tener alguna amistad cuestionable o salir con la chica inadecuada.

Hasta ahora no se había planteado romper con Erika. Aunque él sabía que su novia tenía muchos aspectos malos, a pesar de todo, la quiere con sus defectos y virtudes. Nunca contempló la posibilidad de plantearse algo.

_Hasta ahora._

Últimamente su relación ha decaído un poco. Discusión, sexo, peleas, sexo, gritos y sexo. Eso es básicamente la definición exacta de su relación actual. Normalmente era así y Nick se conformaba con eso; no era la primera vez que atravesaban una crisis, pero cuando eso pasaba el sexo con ella era la mejor terapia para solucionar sus problemas. Nick pensó que esta vez se solucionaría del mismo modo pero se daba cuenta de que no es suficiente: las "ventajas" que le aporta su relación con Erika no son suficientes, el sexo con Kate no es suficiente y por desgracia los buenos momentos (que eran escasos) tampoco son suficientes.

Nada de eso era suficiente. Nickholay se daba cuenta de que, además, no se podía quitar de la cabeza a una maldita Ravenclaw.

_Helena Black_

Se conocen desde que los dos no levantaban un palmo del suelo y casi se podía decir que se habían criado juntos. Pero al crecer su relación fue haciéndose cada vez más distante hasta que actualmente eran casi como dos extraños.

Nickholay sabe que el único responsable de aquella situación no era nadie más que él . En el pasado se había comportado con Helena como un gilipollas, quizás por eso comprendía que apenas le dirigiese la palabra.

Tampoco es que Nick se haya quejado en algún momento ni intentase hacer algo para arreglar la situación con Helena...simplemente se había dado cuenta de que cada uno tomó su propio camino. Y hasta ahora él lo había respetado.

_Hasta ayer._

Sabía que Helena no se encontraba bien desde que la clase doble de pociones comenzó. La joven tenía un aspecto febril y más pálido de lo normal, eso por no hablar de las enormes ojeras que adornaban sus ojos. Lo peor de todo es que eso, por desgracia, era bastante habitual en Helena. Nick desconocía los motivos, pero si sabe que no era la primera vez que Helena tenía ese aspecto enfermizo y tampoco es la primera vez que ella se tenía que pasar más de un día en la enfermería. Todo esto era muy extraño. Sobre todo porque las visitas a la enfermería se hicieron más frecuentes a partir del tercer curso. Nick siempre se había preocupado por ella pero sabía que no podía preguntarla al respecto. Al fin y al cabo se habían convertido en dos desconocidos. Estaba dispuesto a no entrometerse pero ayer mismo vio cómo se desmayó en clase. Nunca antes la había sucedido algo así y quizás por eso la preocupación de Nick aumentó.

Todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Esa misma mañana Severus les había colocado juntos para trabajar en los fluidos explosivos. Helena decidió no discutir con Snape aquel reparto de compañeros pero la mala cara que estaba poniendo la chica al respecto ya le estaba diciendo muchas cosas a Nick...y entonces ocurrió.

Pasó tan rápido que al muchacho no le dio tiempo a reaccionar como era debido. Un segundo antes estaba cortando los ingredientes y solo un segundo después escuchó el ruido de un cristal impactando contra el suelo. Nick pensó que se le había caído algo al suelo, pero entonces vio como Helena empezaba a tambalearse, y aunque intentó actuar lo más rápido posible no le dio tiempo a coger a la muchacha antes de que se desplomase en el suelo.

Soltando una maldición, e ignorando las miradas y comentarios del resto de sus compañeros, se dejó guiar por su propio instinto. Cogió a Helena entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta la enfermería. De buen grado se hubiese quedado con ella, pero en cuanto llego Jaden le echó sin ningún tipo de delicadeza. Y aunque después Nickholay estuvo bastante ocupado no se podía quitar de la cabeza todo lo que había sucedido con Helena.

¿Porque se había desmayado así sin más? ¿Porque casi siempre Helena caía enferma con esa facilidad? Y lo peor de todo... ¿Porque él había reaccionado así al verla? esas preguntas no paraban de atormentarle pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar las respuestas a ellas.

Cuando Nickholay se colocó la túnica como es debido fue cuando bajó hasta la sala común de Slytherin. Bajó lo más rápido posible con la esperanza de poder encontrar a Nayara.

Ella y Helena son mejores amigas, incluso más que eso...casi se podía decir que son como hermanas y precisamente porque Nick se figuraba que Nayara estaría al corriente de la situación de Helena fue por lo que la estaba buscando. Pero cuando llegó a la sala común se encontró con que su prima ya no estaba ahí.

-No está aquí.

Nickholay dio un respingo cuando escuchó una voz a su espalda. Una joven pelirroja de unos catorce años, de piel pálida y unos ojos verdes esmeralda iguales a los suyos le estaba observando con una expresión entre curiosa y divertida.

-Deberías estar en clase, enana.

Es su hermana pequeña. Moira es el vivo retrato de su madre, todo el mundo así lo piensa, quizás por ese detalle es por lo que su tío Alexey y su padre la consentían tanto. Aunque Nick no es el más indicado para criticar eso. Él mismo admitía que Moira es su niña mimada y quizás la malcriaba un poco. Pero no es algo que quisiese cambiar.

-Y tu deberías estar ya en clase de transformaciones-replicó veo que quieres seguir en tu línea de no ser puntual en las clases de Mcgonagall.

Nickholay bufó y paso una mano por el cabello de su hermana, revolviéndoselo. Sabía que eso la ponía de los nervios.

-No te pases de lista enana.

Ella le fulminó con la mirada pero finalmente consiguió librarse de las garras de su hermano.

-Cómo te iba diciendo, tu "querida novia" no está aquí.

El joven soltó un suspiro. Sabía que su hermana y Erika nunca habían congeniado...a decir verdad su novia nunca había hecho el esfuerzo de llevarse bien con la gente que a Nick le importa. Por eso perdió la esperanza de hacer que Erika y Moira se llevasen bien. Y eso de alguna manera le había puesto en una complicada posición. Estaba en el maldito medio.

-Moira, te he dicho ya mil veces que no uses ese tono cuando te dirijas a Erika-Nick se sentía ás, ¿qué te hace pensar que la estoy buscando a ella?

Moira se cruzó de brazos y miró a su hermano intensamente.

-No sé...¿quizás porque siempre estás lamiéndola el culo?-bufó ás, por lo que me han contado anoche decidiste continuar con la fiesta en tu cuarto-Nick abrió la boca para replicar pero al segundo la cerró de nuevo y desvió la mirada azorado por la situación. Es un poco incómodo que su hermana de catorce años conociese ese tipo de detalles-.Y no creo que precisamente os dedicarais a jugar a los naipes explosivos.

Nickholay sintió como sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmesí. A veces su hermana es demasiado directa.

-Cómo te estaba diciendo-dijo el rubio intentando desviar el tema de conversació estaba buscando a Erika.

-¿Entonces a quién estabas buscando?-Moira parecía más que interesada en averiguarlo.

-Buscaba a Nayara, pero veo que no está aquí.

-Pues claro que no está aquí-Moira rodó los ojos y miro a su hermano como si este fuese idiota-. Ha ido a ver a Helena, después de lo que había pasado ayer está bastante preocupada por ella.

_Helena._

La sola mención de su nombre hacía que se pusiese algo nervioso. ¿Porque reaccionaba así ante ella? No conseguía entenderlo.

-Oh, es verdad, ¿Cómo está?

Moira arqueó una ceja. Si Nick pensaba que se chupaba el dedo lo llevaba claro.

-Nick, deja de tomarme por idiota. Nayara me ha contado que tú fuiste quien llevo a Helena hasta la enfermería. Así que deja de jugar a que no sabes nada, porque estoy al tanto de la historia.

El joven soltó un bufido. A esas alturas ya todo el mundo tenía que estar enterado de lo que había pasado...fantástico. Lo último que quería es ser el centro de atención. No se le escapó la forma en la que Moira le estaba mirando, como si estuviese esperando a que le dijese alguna explicación sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Que querías que hiciese?-dijo Nick saltando a la iba a dejarla ahí tirada.

Moira esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado. Sonreía de tal forma que parecía que se estuviese riendo de un chiste que solo ella entendía. Acto seguido se sentó en uno de los respaldos de los sillones había en la sala común.

-¿Por qué buscabas a la prima?

-Quería preguntarla una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?-Moira se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto.

-Quería preguntarle algo acerca del partido que tenemos esta tarde-bufó Nick algo exasperado por aquel tercer grado que le estaba haciendo su hermana-.Y ahora tira para clase antes de que escriba a mama y le cuente lo plasta que te pones a veces.

Moira, que hasta ese momento había permanecido sentada y balanceando los pies de adelante hacia atrás con aire divertido, se bajó de un grácil salto y empezó a encaminarse hasta la puerta con una risita cantarina.

-Creo que deberías saber algo hermanito-dijo la joven a espaldas a Nick.

Ahora fue el turno de él para arquear una ceja y sentir algo de curiosidad.

-No me digas-Nick sonrió como sólo lo hacía para su hermana-.¿De qué se trata, Moira?

Ella sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

-Pues verás, resulta que se porque Nayara hoy ha madrugado. Si ha ido a ver a Helena, pero resulta que se ha enterado de que Jaden le ha prohibido jugar el partido de hoy…y bueno ya sabes cómo es nuestra prima. Ha ido directamente a ver a Jaden para pedirle explicaciones…una cosa ha llevado a la otra y ahora están ellos dos reunidos junto Alec y Helena en la torre del reloj. Te lo digo porque quizás te interesase pasarte por allí.

Antes siquiera de que Nick respondiera vio cómo su hermana salía de la sala común no sin antes guiñarle un ojo.

Nick quiere mucho a su hermana, pero a veces es demasiado entrometida.

-¡No!

Era la tercera vez en menos de una hora en que Jaden Black había tenido que dar esa respuesta. Se aseguró esta vez de que su "no" sonase lo suficientemente rotundo para que los demás dejaran ya de insistir de una maldita vez.

Estaban todos en la torre del reloj, aunque a esas horas Naya, Alec y él tendrían que estar en su clase doble de pociones, Dánae en historia de la magia y Helena en Transformaciones…

Pero en vez de eso estaban ahí perdiendo el tiempo. Y Jaden al menos no era el único que lo pensaba.

Helena ya sabía que esa "reunión" no iba a servir para nada. Apenas se llevaba un año con su hermano, le conocía bien y sabe que nada le hará cambiar de opinión respecto a ella.

A simple vista podía parecer un inmaduro irresponsable, pero en cuestión de cuidar a ella y Dánae ejerce bien su papel de hermano mayor.

Helena sabe lo que hay y sinceramente no llegaba a comprender porque aún Nayara y Dánae no dejaban de insistir.

Dánae lo había hecho por ella, Helena lo sabe, pero intentar que Jaden entrase en razón es una tarea muy complicada. Una parte de Helena se moría de ganas por que su hermano cediese o al menos que intentase ponerse en su lugar, que la entendiese, pero sabía que eso es bastante improbable.

-Adelfos…por favor-dijo Helena mordiéndose el labio, en un intento de ablandar a su hermano.

-He dicho que no, Helena. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo para que os entre en la cabeza? No vas a jugar el partido, estás enferma, no pienso arriesgarme.

_Estas enferma._

Él tiene razón…tampoco es que fuese a olvidarse con facilidad de esa maldita enfermedad que poco a poco la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Un cáncer no es tan fácil de olvidar, Helena Black lo sabe.

Helena tiene leucemia, una horrible enfermedad con la que nació. Cuando a Eliah y Sirius le dieron la terrible noticia se les cayó el alma a los pies. Eliah estuvo deprimida durante semanas y nunca antes Sirius Black sintió tanto miedo, por un momento llegó a pensar que iba a perder a su compañera y a su hija…incluso Jaden, que por aquel entonces solo tenía un año, sabía que algo no iba bien y durante ese lapsus de tiempo desarrolló aún más "mamitis" de la que ya tenía de por sí.

Pero Eliah consiguió componerse un poco, después de todo lo que ella y Sirius habían luchado para conseguir un futuro juntos no iba a permitir que nada lo echase a perder. Se apoyó en Sirius más que nunca, ambos se necesitaban mutuamente y juntos lucharon contra el terrible destino del que es participe su hija.

Sirius y Eliah supieron dos cosas: la primera, que bajo ningún concepto iban a permitir que su niña muriese…y lo segundo que ambos sabían cuál es la única forma de salvar a su Helena.

Era concibiendo otro bebé…y los dos sabían lo que pasaría si tenían otro hijo la/le condenarían para siempre.

_Los Katagarian se trasmitían de terceros hijos a terceros hijos._

Hiciesen lo que hiciesen los Black, de alguna manera sabían que su familia iba a estar condenada para siempre.

Dánae salvó a Helena. Nueve meses más tarde nació la pequeña de los Black…tan hermosa y parecida a su madre. Gracias a los componentes del cordón umbilical de Dánae la vida Helena consiguió salvarse. Por aquel entonces Helena apenas era un bebé, no tenía mucha constancia de la grave situación por la que tuvo que pasar.

Con la recuperación de Helena y la llegada de Dánae, los Black se permitieron respirar aliviados e intentar hacer una vida normal.

Por desgracia esa felicidad solo les duró unos cuantos años.

Cuando Helena cumplió los trece años empezó a desarrollar síntomas extraños: no paraba de enfermar con facilidad, tenía mucho cansancio, apenas comía…y lo peor de todo…fiebre intermitente.

Temiéndose lo peor, Eliah no dudó ni un instante en llevar a su hija a San Mungo a que Nayla Ward (amiga íntima de la familia y una de las mejores medimagas del momento) echase un vistazo a Helena.

La cruel verdad llegó. El cáncer volvió a aparecer y por desgracia lo hizo con demasiada fuerza. Helena supo en ese momento que todo lo que conocía de su vida hasta ahora terminó para siempre.

Ella es lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que padece una enfermedad, una enfermedad grave y terminal. Las esperanzas de curación son escasas.

Al principio el impacto de la noticia la afectó mucho. Nada más recibir la horrible noticia se encerró en su cuarto. Lloró durante semanas y apenas salía de ahí. Así fue hasta que Helena Black asumió que está enferma, aceptó que ese cáncer forma ahora parte de ella y que la única manera de vencerlo es combatir contra él.

Y decidió luchar.

La sometieron a varios tratamientos al o largo de la enfermedad. Desde el primer momento, Eliah y Sirius confiaron la vida de su hija en manos de Nayla Ward.

Nayla no solo es la mejor medimaga del momento, sino que, junto a su esposo Darel, son íntimos amigos de la familia. Los cuatro estudiaron juntos en Hogwarts cuando eran jóvenes.

Nayla se volcó de lleno en el caso de Helena y con ella probó varios tratamientos.

Primero probó con la quimioterapia muggle, pero ese proceso resultó ser demasiado doloroso y poco eficaz para ella. La quimioterapia solo duró cuatro meses. Cuando Nayla se dio cuenta de que no daba resultado decidió acabar inmediatamente con aquel tratamiento.

A los muggles normales la quimioterapia les afectaba demasiado, les creaba demasiados efectos secundarios…pero Helena no sólo es una maga sino que aparte de eso es una joven que esconde una fuerza impresionante. Durante los meses que estuvo bajo aquel tratamiento no se le cayó el pelo…Nayla estaba muy impresionada por ello.

Tras ese fracaso, probó con tratamientos mágicos. No eran tratamientos que fuesen del todo efectivos contra la leucemia, pero conseguían retener un poco la enfermedad, haciendo que esta se ralentizase un poco. Por desgracia la magia no podía curarla el cáncer.

Durante los primeros años, los tratamientos mágicos que Nayla escogió para Helena estaban dando más o menos el resultado esperado. La leucemia se había ralentizado.

Desagraciadamente cuando Helena cumplió los quince años ya nada se podía hacer para ralentizar más el cáncer. La enfermedad estaba ganando terreno y aunque Nayla no se había rendido y día tras día buscaba alguna forma de ayudarla sólo es una cuestión de tiempo. El cáncer estaba siendo más fuerte que Helena. La cosa es más grave de lo que parece.

Nayla lo sabe, Eliah y Sirius lo saben, Jaden y Dánae lo saben…incluso la propia Helena lo sabe.

Es duro hacerse a la idea de que algún día dejarás de existir en el mundo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Helena se había hecho a la idea de que iba a morirse.

Había perdido toda la esperanza de poder curarse. A diferencia de los demás, no esperaba que pudiese salvarse.

El resto volcaban sus esperanzas en _el cambio_, pero Helena no lo creía así. Ha vivido lo suficiente con esa enfermedad como para no hacerse ilusiones de ningún tipo.

Así que en resumidas cuentas ese es el motivo por el que se ponía tan enferma a menudo, y la razón de que se pasara grandes temporadas en la enfermería y de vez en cuando fuera de Hogwarts.

Lo de su enfermedad es un alto secreto. Solo lo saben los amigos más allegados de la familia, algún adulto importante…y los mellizos Arkadievich.

Alec porque lo descrubrió él solo el año pasado…y tras pensarlo mucho, Helena decidió contarle la verdad a Nayara el verano pasado. La rubia se tomó mal la noticia, pero con el tiempo lo fue asumiendo.

Haciendo un breve resumen, Helena Black es una chica de casi dieciséis años enferma con leucemia. En el fondo sabía que Jaden tiene razón, que ella solo es una chica enferma.

Una mano apreteando con firmeza su hombro la devolvió a la realidad.

-No hace falta que seas tan duro con ella-Alec, que es quien estaba sujetando el hombro de Helena, habló a Jaden con algo de dureza.

Helena se permitió sonreir un poco para sus adentros. Por ese tipo de cosas adora tanto a Alec. Él, al igual que Nayara, tiene constancia de la enfermedad y de algún modo siempre la ha cuidado y ha estado pendiente de ella…pero lo hacía de un modo que cuando lo hacía nunca se sentía como una chica enferma. Sencillamente Alec es un chico estupendo.

Nayara se levantó de un salto del poyete de la ventana donde estaba sentada y se encaró con Jaden. No necesitaba una excusa para hacerlo.

-No es necesario que seas tan imbécil-bufó Helena está enferma, pero no es de porcelana. Sabe cuidarse bien solita y sabe perfectamente cuáles son sus límites.

Jaden entrecerró los ojos y fulminó a Nayara con la mirada. Solo ella conseguía ponerle así de los nervios.

-Oye Barbie, ¿Por qué no haces algo productivo? No se como pintarte las uñas o elegir un nuevo modelito. Lo que sea menos meter tus narices en asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia.

Helena se tensó; Nayara sintió como sus mejillas ardían de rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarla de ese modo? Se acercó más y le empujó por el pecho.

-Maldito imbécil, ¡No vuelvas a hablarme de ese modo!, ¿acaso crees que eres el único…?

-¡Basta ya los dos!

Como siempre que esos dos se ponían a discutir, Alec acabó poniéndose en medio. Siempre había sido así a lo largo de los años y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se cansaba Alec de aquel juego.

Nayara y Jaden nunca se habían llevado bien. Ha sido así desde siempre. Al principio Alec trató de alguna forma que esos dos cedieran un poco e intentasen enterrar el hacha de guerra pero al final se dio por vencido. Los dos son demasiado cabezotas y orgullosos para ceder.

-Os estáis comportando como críos-Nayara abrió la boca para replicar pero bastó una mirada de advertencia de su hermano para que la cerrase-.Y si, también va por ti, Nayara-Alec se frotó el puente de la íais dejar por una vez vuestras disputas personales y centraros en el verdadero problema. Estamos aquí para hablar de Helena.

-Y yo he dicho que ya no hay nada más que hablar-Jaden estaba empezando ya a cabrearse, ¿Es que nadie podía entenderlo? hermana está enferma y ayer tuvo una recaída. No se tendría que ni haber movido de la enfermería, es ahí donde tiene que estar ahora y no aquí.

Dánae suspiró. Por un momento llegó a pensar que su plan funcionaría. Pensó que con la intervención de Alec ayudaría un poco a ablandar a su hermano…pero claro por otro lado Nayara no estaba ayudando. Sabe que ella y su hermana son mejores amigas y que solo quiere ayudar a Helena, pero su actitud solo hacía enfadar más a Jaden. Se bajó de donde estaba sentada y se acercó lentamente hasta Jaden, hasta agarrarle con cuidado su brazo.

-Jaden, sé que estás preocupado por nuestra hermana, yo también lo estoy. Pero tan solo quiero que intentes comprender que esto es importante para ella.

Jaden cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente. Claro que sabe que es eso es importante para Helena, pero también sabe que sobre todas las cosas velar por la seguridad de su hermana es lo más importante de todo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, desordenándoselo un poco y camino por el lugar hasta apoyar el peso de su espalda en una de las columnas, al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos. Pasó la mirada por todos los presentes hasta detener sus ojos grises en los azules de Alec. Necesitaba saber la opinión de su mejor amigo.

-Arkadievich, ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Dime, ¿Qué harías si Nayara estuviese en el lugar de Helena?

La pregunta pilló desprevenido al rubio. Alec se limitó a apretar la mandíbula y pasar la mirada de Nayara a Helena, de Helena a Jaden; él conocía a Jaden que eran pequeños. Por eso sabía que él no estaba jugando limpio. Se acabó también cruzando de brazos y lanzando una mirada resuelta a su amigo.

-¿Por qué acabáis metiéndome a mí en medio de todas vuestros embolados?-Alec suspiró , sabes que no soy objetivo en esto.

Nayara fulminó a su hermano mientras que Jaden sonreía de forma triunfal.

-Entonces ya está todo dicho, incluso Alec está de mi parte.

-No pongas palabras en mi boca que no he dicho Black-bufó que he dicho es que no soy objetivo, pero ni siquiera me has dejado acabar. No me gustaría que Nayara jugase sabiendo que no está en plenas facultades, pero por otro lado me tomaría la molestia de escucharla, cosa que tú no te has molestado en hacer. Y ese es tu error Jaden. Ya has venido con la idea del no en la cabeza y ni siquiera nos quieres escuchar…escuchar a Helena.

Jaden gruñó. _"maldita lógica Ravenclaw"_.

Miró un segundo a Helena y ver la intensidad de su mirada hizo que su corazón se encogiese.

-Por favor Jaden…-Helena se frotó uno de sus brazos con la mano mientras dedicaba a su hermano una mirada suplicante-, Pomfrey ha dicho que ya no tengo fiebre, esto es muy importante para mi…sabes que nunca te pido nada pero ahora te pido esto. Por favor deja que juegue el partido.

Dánae miró a sus hermanos conteniendo la respiración. Sólo quería que Jaden cediese un poco. Sabía que si Helena jugaba ese partido al menos podría ser un poco feliz y quería ayudarla en todo lo posible para conseguir eso.

-No puedo arriesgarme a que subas a una escoba.

-¡No es la primera vez que subo a una escoba, maldito hermano obstinado!-replicó Helena tres años que entré en el equipo y te aseguro que no me admitieron por lástima. Es un partido importante y tengo derecho a jugar.

Por un segundo todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Nayara y Alec intercambiaron una mirada, mientras que Dánae no podría dejar de mirar a sus hermanos con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro; Helena nunca se alteraba así y ver que ahora lo estaba solo aumentaba su preocupación.

-Nunca has subido a una escoba en ese estado-Jaden habló con voz queda, y aunque estaba tratando por todos los medios de usar un tono de voz calmado, al final lo hizo de una forma más cortante de lo que había pretendido-, ayer te desmayaste en clase y es evidente que no te has recuperado. ¿Tan difícil es entender? No voy a arriesgarme a que te de un ataque en medio del partido, te guste o no. Y os advierto que esta puñetera conversación se acaba ahora mismo aquí.

Los ojos de Helena se humedecieron inevitablemente. Por primera vez en su vida iba a mandar a la mierda a su hermano, pero una voz a su espalda la sobresaltó.

-Helena va a jugar ese partido.

La joven se giró al instante y cuando vio de quien era la voz solo pudo abrir los ojos como platos.

_No podía ser_

La clase de Transformaciones había empezado exactamente hace veinte minutos y Nickholay debería estar ahí…pero no podía asistir dócilmente a clase, no después de saber que algunos de sus conocidos estaban teniendo una reunión secreta en la torre del reloj.

Que ella estuviese también ahí arriba aumentaba más las ganas de subir. Mientras subía las escaleras que conducen hasta la torre del reloj se estaba preguntando que iba a hacer…o más bien que iba a decir cuando estuviera ahí.

Su relación con Helena no es ni por asomo tan cercana para meterse en una discusión de ese calibre.

El muchacho terminó de subir las escaleras y apoyó la espalda contra la pared a la vez que se pasaba una mano por su cabello con algo de nerviosismo.

-Tengo derecho a jugar

-Nunca has subido a una escoba en ese estado, ayer te desmayaste en clase y es evidente que no te has recuperado. ¿Tan difícil es entender? No voy a arriesgarme a que te de un ataque en medio del partido, te guste o no. Y os advierto que esta puñetera conversación se acaba ahora mismo aquí.

Eran Helena y Jaden discutiendo…¿discutiendo?. Nick no recordaba haber visto u oído discutir a esos dos, aunque ahora mismo esa no es la cuestión.

Tras escuchar ese pequeño fragmento de la conversación a Nick se le pasaron dos sensaciones por la cabeza. La primera que no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado por Helena cuando escuchó frases como "subirse a una escoba en ese estado" o "ataque en medio de un partido". ¿Pero qué coño estaba pasando con Helena? Si ella estaba enferma o algo por el estilo es la primera noticia que tenía. Pero por otro lado eso podría explicar muchas cosas…y sobre todas las cosas que sentía se sentía bastante sorprendido al darse cuenta de que se estaba preocupando por ella. No lo entendía, ¿Por qué estaba reaccionando de esta manera?...lo mejor, por el momento, era dejar las cosas como estaban e intentar apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Además, pasó de estar preocupado a cabrearse en cuestión de segundos. No le gustaba el tono con el que Jaden la estaba hablando. No podía decir el porqué, pero no le gustaba. Por mucho que él fuese su hermano mayor no le daba ningún derecho a hablarla de ese modo. Quizás por eso no se lo pensó dos veces y entró definitivamente en la torre del reloj.

-Helena va a jugar el partido..

No había ningún rastro de duda en su voz. Sonaba completamente convincente, tanto, que casi parecía que estaba dando una orden.

Nickholay se complació al comprobar que Helena se había quedado estupefacta cuando él había entrado. _Claro_, pensó el joven, _nadie le esperaba allí_. Jaden arqueó una ceja mirándolo con una mirada significativa; Nayara esbozó una medio sonrisa, Dánae parecía casi tan sorprendida como su hermana y no paraba de pasar su vista de ella a Nick y por último la expresión de Alec se volvió mucho más seria de lo que ya estaba. Enarcó una ceja y miró a su primo con una mirada cargada de reproche.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Nickholay? Hace media hora que deberías estar en tu clase de Transformaciones.

Nick notó como sus mejillas se ruborizaban ligeramente. Siempre había sentido mucho respeto y admiración por Alec, por eso siempre que le regañaba de algún modo se sentía cohibido.

-Me he quedado dormido-se excusó-.Y no quería arriesgarme a entrar en una clase de Mcgonagall empezada-Nick se encogió de hombros-, no soportaría otro de sus castigos.

-Si no te subirás a tu cama a tu querida Erika noche si y noche también no te quedarías dormido-espetó Nayara-, te aprovechas de que Draco es el prefecto y hace la vista gorda contigo.

Alec enarcó aún más sus cejas hasta tal punto que se perdieron entre su flequillo.

Helena desvió la mirada apresuradamente. Esas palabras la habían sentado como si alguien la hubiese dado una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Obviamente Erika es la novia de Nickholay y no es tan estúpida como para penar que no mantienen relaciones sexuales, pero una cosa es tener esa certeza y otra muy distinta es tener que escucharlo de primera mano. No sabía el motivo exacto, pero no le gustaba verla con él.

Por otro lado Nick fulminó a su prima, ¿No podía haberse callado ese detalle? Centró un momento su atención en Helena, pero ella ya había esquivado su mirada, como hacía siempre.

-No creo que sea necesario discutir aquí mi vida sexual.

-Ni tu vida sexual, ni nada en general-el tono de Alec era deberías estar aquí.

-Nadie te ha invitado a esta conversación-por primera vez desde que Nick apareciese, Helena se atrevió a articular palabra pintas nada aquí, vete.

Todo el mundo contuvo la respiración, Helena sabía perfectamente que todas las miradas estaban centradas ahora en ella. Siempre ha sido la más tranquila de sus hermanos, la pacífica y la que nunca pierde los estribos. Que le hubiese dado una respuesta así a Nickholay es algo que le sorprendía hasta ella misma.

Y por lo visto no era a la única que había pillado desprevenido. Nick prácticamente se quedó boquiabierto. No recordaba nunca antes que Helena le hablara así, dando una respuesta tan cortante, aunque se recompuso con facilidad.

-Tampoco he visto ningún cartel que ponga "reunión clandestina secreta. Gente ajena, absteneos por favor"

-Nickholay Alexey-Alec pocas veces utilizaba su nombre estamos para aguantar tus payasadas, di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate a clase. Que es donde debes estar.

-Bueno…si quieres seguir por ahí ninguno de los seis deberíamos estar aquí. Yo y Helena tendríamos que estar en Transformaciones. Dánae en Historia de la magia, y vosotros tres-dijo señalándoles con un movimiento de su cabeza-, vosotros tenéis doble clase de pociones. Así que tenemos dos opciones: o nos vamos todos a clase…o escucháis un momento lo que tengo que decir.

Naya ladeó un poco la cabeza para que nadie apreciara que el comentario de su primo había provocado que sonriese un poco; Alec y Helena le miraron aún más mal que antes y Dánae parecía muy sorprendida por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Habla de una puñetera vez-espetó comprenderás no tenemos tiempo ni paciencia para aguantar tus intrigas. Di lo que tengas que decir y ya.

-Helena va a jugar el partido.

-No me digas, ¿Y eso porque, genio?

Ahora es cuando Nick tenía que valerse de su ingenio y de su astucia.

-Bueno…en primer lugar y por mucho que Helena sea tu hermana, la decisión total corresponde a Alec y no a ti-Nick se apresuró a hablar antes de que alguien cometiese el error de ás, fui yo el que la llevó ayer hasta la enfermería, yo he sido el que ha ido a hablar esta mañana con Madame Pomfrey. Ha dicho que Helena está en perfectas condiciones, al menos para jugar una buena parte del partido.

_Mentira._ Es una sucia mentira, pero eso no tenían que saberlo los demás. Nick estaba entre la espada y la pared, estaba presionado, así que no le quedó otro remedio que pensar rápido. Ahora que había expuesto sus cartas, sólo esperaba que su jugada saliese con éxito.

Helena y él intercambiaron una mirada. Ella sabía que era una mentira pero sin embargo no hizo ningún gesto que pudiera delatarle, es más, se quedó impasible, esperando a que alguien comentase algo al respecto.

-¿Es eso cierto?-Jaden le preguntó directamente a Helena-, ¿Pomfrey te ha dicho eso?

Helena notó como su cuerpo se tensaba. Odiaba a ese maldito Nickholay por haber soltado una mentira de ese calibre y se odiaba a si misma por ver como su cuerpo temblaba ante el tono tan firme de su hermano. Maldita sea, es incapaz de mentirle.

-Es lo que he intentado decirte todo este rato-Dánae intervino bufando ha hablado con nosotros esta mañana. Nick y Nayara estaban ahí también por casualidad-la morena se encogió de hombros todo lo inocentemente que fue capaz-, el caso es que Popy nos ha dicho que Helena podría jugar perfectamente un trozo del partido. No entero, pero si una parte.

"Buena jugada", pensó Nick. Por un momento llegó a pensar que Helena iba a meter la pata pero por suerte la intervención de su hermana les ha salvado; Alec intercambio una mirada con él. Obviamente no es nada fácil engañarle y Nick sabe que no se había tragado ni por asomo lo que ha dicho, pero que no haya dicho nada al respecto era un factor positivo a tener en cuenta.

-Dicen la verdad-_"Maldita mentirosa. Eso es lo que eres, Helena Black_ me dijo eso, pero tú ni siquiera te has molestado en escucharme o dejar tan siquiera que me explicara.

-Ya son cuatro personas que te están corroborando un hecho-intervino Nayara-, ¿Por qué te iban a mentir tus hermanas? No seas descerebrado, Black. No te estamos pidiendo que Helena juegue todo el partido, pero al menos deja que disfrute un poco. Deja ya de portarte como un imbécil y cede un poco.

Nick sonrió. Todo estaba saliendo justo como él pensaba. El muchacho sabía de antemano que Nayara se pondría de su parte. Para empezar porque Helena es su mejor amiga y la ayudaría de cualquier forma posible y para terminar que Naya nunca dejaría pasar una oportunidad para fastidiar a Jaden Black.

-Por mucho que Popy la haya dado permiso para jugar-espetó Jaden-, eso no quiere decir que el riesgo haya desaparecido. No puedo dejar que Helena corra ningún riesgo.

-Bueno ya estoy harto de todo esto-Alec habló después de estar un buen rato en silencio, observando los tenéis todos hasta las narices, todos. No estoy dispuesto a discutir hasta la hora de la cena-suspiró de admitir que Nick tiene razón en una cosa, independientemente de lo que haya dicho Madame Pomfrey o de lo que piense Black al respecto, la decisión final cae sobre mí. Yo soy el capitán de Ravenclaw y yo soy el que va a decir lo que va a pasar con el partido de hoy.

De repente todos guardaron silencio, casi sin respirar tan siquiera, centrando su atención en Alec. El corazón de Helena no dejaba de latir con fuerza pero sin embargo Nick se sentía extrañamente tranquilo y seguro. Tenía un buen presentimiento y pocas veces se equivocaba en este tipo de cosas.

-Mi decisión es esta-pasó su mirada entre Helena y , jugarás durante cincuenta minutos. Ni uno más. Si antes de los cincuenta minutos veo que estás agotada o que no puedes más, te sacaré antes. Es mi última palabra-miró a Jaden directamente a los ojos-.Y el tema queda concluido ya.

Helena abrió mucho los ojos. Es como si no acabara de creerse que Alec hubiese dicho eso. No pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente y tuvo que contenerse para no abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarle fuerte…su mirada se encontró un momento con la de Nickholay.

Él solo se estaba limitando a medio sonreir triunfalmente . Helena tenía que reconocerlo, si no fuese por él no lo hubiese conseguido. De alguna manera sabía que estaba en deuda con él. Y eso no le gustaba. No quiso ni pensar que Nickholay se aprovechara de eso.

Ahora mismo lo más preocupante era la cara de Jaden. Tras escuchar las palabras de Alec, había apretado tanto los labios que ahora mismo sólo formaban una línea. No dejaba de mirar a su mejor amigo como si este le hubiese traicionado; Alec se percató de esa mirada y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable al respecto. Dánae ya estaba caminando hacia su hermano pero este la evitó deliberadamente.

-Jaden…-comenzó la joven.

-Bien, al final os habéis salido con la vuestra-Jaden interrumpió a su habéis parado hasta que se ha salido con la suya. Muy bien, haced lo que os dé la gana. Tú-señaló con el dedo a Alec-, veo que te has pasado por el forro todo el asunto. Estupendo Arkadievich, sólo espero que tu hermana nunca esté en una situación similar a la mía, porque ya sé que haré. Y en cuanto a ti-se dirigió ahora a jugar cincuenta minutos o lo que te dé la gana. Pero no esperes que vaya al partido y tampoco esperes que esté ahí si pasa algo. Estás ya advertida. Buenos días a todos.

Se fue de allí dando grandes zancadas y sin atender a razones de ninguno.

Helena suspiró con pesadez y se sentía bastante culpable. Ya sabía de antemano lo presionado que se siente Jaden, lo último que quería es contribuir a que estuviese peor.

Estuvo tentada de seguirle, pero nuevamente Alec la agarró por el hombro.

-Deja que se tranquilice, ya sabes como es. Luego hablaré con él.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior pero acabo asintiendo. Nayara se acercó lentamente y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

-Vamos Helena, has estado bajo mucho estrés y es demasiado tarde para volver a clase. Vamos al jardín a tomar el aire.

Helena volvió a asentir nuevamente y amas fueron hasta la puerta. La joven desvió un momento la mirada y se encontró con los ojos verdes de Nickholay; el muy maldito estaba de lo más radiante y no dejaba de mirarla con una mirada resuelta, como si los dos supiesen que todo había salido bien gracias a él. Maldito fuera él una y mil veces.

Apartó la vista con rapidez. No le iba a dar más motivos a ese idiota para que se regodease más.

Lo único que hizo fue despedirse de los demás educadamente y alejarse lentamente de la torre del reloj evitando a toda costa mirar a Nickholay.

La hora de la comida había pasado hace diez minutos, pero Helena se la saltó. Aunque quisiera no hubiese podido probar bocado. Todos los nervios y preocupaciones se le acumulaban en el estómago.

Nervios y preocupación. Eso es lo único que sentía la joven ahora mismo.

Nervios por el partido. No sabía bien porque, pero Helena se sentía así.

Tampoco es que fuese un encuentro muy difícil. El verdadero rival son los Gryffindor, por debajo de ellos empataban los Slytherin con Ravenclaw y por debajo de todos ellos estaban los Hufflepuff. El partido de hoy es bastante decisivo, tanto por parte de Ravenclaw como de las serpientes. Helena tiene grandes expectativas puestas en ese partido, los Slytherin son conocidos por usar estrategias poco éticas para lograr la victoria…pero lo bueno que tienen los Raven es que Alec Arkadievich es uno de los mejores buscadores del momento, haciendo incluso sombra al famoso Harry Potter. Además, el equipo también cuenta con Dánae Black y Nathaniel Gray, los mejores cazadores del equipo y luego estaba ella que a pesar de todo es una buena guardiana. En muchas ocasiones Helena ha salvado al equipo de más de una derrota parando quaffles. Ravenclaw es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Aunque tampoco había que subestimar a los Slytherin. El equipo contaba con Dorian y Nayara, golpeadores mortíferos. Además de eso Nickholay, maldito fuese él, es un cazador bastante rápido.

Y por supuesto estaba Erika Christensen, la guardiana del equipo y novia de Nickholay.

No sabía decir que la molestaba más, sí que esa tuviese su mismo puesto o que sea la novia de Erokine.

Pensar en Nick solo aumentaba sus preocupaciones. Ese idiota descerebrado se estaba comportando de una manera bastante extraña últimamente. Primero se había encargado de llevarla personalmente hasta la enfermería tras el desmayo, y ahora, escasas horas antes, prácticamente se había convertido en su héroe salvador. De no ser por su intervención ahora mismo estaría en las gradas viendo el partido y no jugándolo.

Pero aun así su compartimiento es muy extraño; desde que Nick se empezó a ir con Dorian y compañía y que iniciase su relación con Erika, se había encargado de hacer que Helena fuese algo así como la chica invisible.

Y ahora de repente se mostraba encantador con ella. Es sospechoso y nada casual. Helena quería averiguarlo, pero no hoy.

Ahora estaba en su cuarto, frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que hay ahí, terminándose de preparar para el partido. Ya tenía puesto el uniforme y se había colocado como es debido las protecciones. Ahora se miraba al espejo mientras terminaba de hacerse el moño que recogía bien su cabello.

Casi nunca se dejaba el pelo suelto, lo que provocaba casi siempre la exasperación de Nayara en más de una ocasión, pero le gustaba tener el pelo recogido, le gustaba más así, además hasta el momento no había encontrado ningún motivo para dejárselo suelto.

Una vez acabado el moño se ocupó de dejar sus gafas de pasta negra sobre la mesilla y coger su bote de lentillas. No es que le gustase mucho usarlas, pero tenía que reconocer que para jugar a quiddtich son bastantes cómodas.

Se miró una vez más para darse el visto bueno y bajó a la sala común.

No había nadie allí aunque tampoco es que tuviese mucho tiempo para entretenerse. Salió lentamente y fue caminando en silencio por los pasillos.

Estaba ahora atravesando uno de los innumerables pasillos. Estaba también solitario y silencioso en apariencia, pero al fijarse mejor vio que no es taba tan solo como ella pensaba.

Nickholay Erokine se encontraba al final del pasillo, justo por el sitio que ella tenía que pasar. Helena apretó los puños y no se cortó ni un pelo en fulminarle con la mirada, ahora que estaban solos podía hacerlo con toda la libertad del mundo. ¿Lo hacía a propósito? Parecía que últimamente solo vivía para meterse en medio de su camino. Y a pesar de que sabía que no debía hacerlo (mas por orgullo que por otra cosa) no pudo evitar mirar a Nick detenidamente.

Él también estaba cambiado para el partido. El uniforme de color esmeralda y plateado le hacía resaltar la tonalidad de sus ojos. También se había ajustado bien las protecciones y por lo que estaba deduciendo Nick se dio una ducha antes de cambiarse. Su pelo rubio y revuelto estaba mojado. Todo aquel conjunto le hacía parecer condenadamente atractivo.

Le odiaba en su fuero interno por eso. Tenía que admitir que él es muy atractivo.

Nick la estaba mirando desde el final del pasillo con una media sonrisa, una sonrisa que hizo que ella apartarse la vista rápidamente y algo ruborizada.

_Le detestaba._

No tenía intención de entrar en su juego, ni muerta. Así que levantó el rostro con aire digno y avanzó por el pasillo, como si Nickholay solo fuese un adorno.

-No has bajado hoy a comer.

Helena frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que sentía como se ponía un poco nerviosa. Tragó saliva con fuerza.

-Estaba indispuesta.

Dio una respuesta bastante seca, tal y como ella quería. Continuó avanzando por el pasillo, pero Nickholay no paraba de cerrarla el paso. ¿A qué demonios estaba jugando?

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-Helena acabó si no te habías enterado hay un partido que jugar, tengo prisa.

-Oh tranquila-Nick se encogió de hombros-, aún queda media hora para que empiece. Lo único que pretendo es hablar contigo.

-Ya, pero es que resulta que no tengo ganas de hablar contigo. Si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Sorprendentemente Nick se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Helena suspiró aliviada y continuó con su camino.

-Cosas mejores-repitió Nickholay, despacio y con un tono tranquilo-, cosas como por ejemplo jugar el partido al que puedes asistir gracias a mi ayuda, por supuesto.

Helena se detuvo pero no se giró. Sabía que si lo hacía de alguna manera estaba perdida.

Ya se tenía que haber hecho a la idea de que no la había ayudado por simple desinterés. Estaba en deuda con él y se odiaba por ello. No quería nada de él, no quería sus favores y menos que nada quería deberle algo a Nickholay Erokine.

Tomo aire varias veces y siguió dándole la espalda.

-No pienso darte las gracias por lo que has hecho.

Se armó de valor y comenzó a andar de nuevo. Cuanto más se alejase de él, mejor. No quería seguir escuchando las tonterías de Nickholay. Se mordió el labio inferior pero no dejó de caminar. No se lo pondría tan fácil.

-Bien.

-No necesito tu agradecimiento. Prefiero obtener de ti cosas mejores. Gracias a mi jugarás, me debes una Black.

Esta vez Helena no pudo evitar pararse en seco. Se giró y se enfrentó a él.

-¿Disculpa?

Nick sonrió más.

-Básicamente eso. Me debes una, no pienso olvidar que estas en deuda conmigo.

_Desgraciado._

Lo sabía…ya conocía bien a Nickholay, ya son muchos años con él. Ya tendría que entender que no la ayudó por simple caridad. Le detestaba, le odiaba. Simplemente no le soportaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a hacerlo?-se veía en la necesidad de desfilarle.

-Pues que mentir a Jaden me dará tal cargo de conciencia que tendré que ir a verle para confesarle la verdad…aunque si dejas las cosas como están, si aceptas que estas en deuda conmigo, podré vivir con ello.

Cabrón. Eso le hubiese gritado de buen grado, pero ante todo Helena es una chica educada, una chica educada que no perdía los estribos. Sabía que Nick no iba a parar hasta que le diese lo que quería. Por un lado no quería caer en su juego…pero si no lo hacía solo se complicarían más las cosas. _Maldito seas una y mil veces, Nickholay Erokine._

-Está bien, tú ganas. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

Nick sonrió ampliamente. Llegó a pensar que le iba a costar más convencerla. Pero por suerte no hizo falta. Avanzó por el pasillo hasta quedar cerca de Helena. Ando en círculos entorno a ella.

-Realmente no he pensado en nada, es algo que quiero planear bien y con calma-siguió dando vueltas a su alrededor y acabó parado frente a no estaría de más que no te olvidases de esto. Me debes una Black. Ah, y antes de que salgas corriendo porque "tienes mejores cosas que hacer" quiero hacerte una pregunta-la sonrisa desapreció de su rostro y de alguna manera eso hizo que el corazón de Helena diese un vuelco-¿Estás enferma?

Helena se tensó. Le gustaba más la primera parte de la conversación. No había olvidado como Nickholay había irrumpido en medio de la "reunión" en la torre del reloj. ¿Y si había escuchado algo que no debía? La sola idea la hacía temblar. _No por favor todo menos eso, él no puede saberlo._ Se valió de su fuerza de voluntad para contenerle la mirada, sin amedrentarse y sin hacer ningún gesto corporal.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando-se giró dándole la espalda y echándose a andar-, si me disculpas tengo que irme.

-¡Deja de huir Helena!-Nick se apresuró a agarrarla del brazo para que no se fuese-, escuché perfectamente como tu hermano te decía que nunca te habías subido a una escoba en tu estado, que no se podía arriesgar a que te diese un ataque en medio del partido. ¿Qué está pasando? Habla de una vez. La pregunta es sencilla y quiero una maldita respuesta, ¿Estás enferma sí o no?

Por un momento el corazón de Helena se paró. Estaba pérdida…completamente perdida. Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que Nick se enterase de su secreto, pero por otro lado estaba entre la espada y la pared. Y no podía salir de ahí sin darle a ese idiota una respuesta. Le miró directamente a los ojos y eso fue casi peor aún. Sentir su mirada verde clavada en la suya es casi como sentir que Nickholay la encerraba en una jaula. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esta?

Estaba atrapada.

**...Continuará.**

**Notas finales de capítulo:** _Antes de nada ya sé que esto ha sido demasiado largo para ser sólo el preludio, pero aún así esto iba a ser mucho más extenso. No he tenido más remedio que cortarlo. Vais a tener que disculparme por dos cosas, la primera que soy de las que hacen capítulos kilométricos U^^ y la segunda que tardo un poco en actualizar. Tengo clases y menos tiempo del que me gustaría para escribir. Prometo actualizar, pero ya os digo que tardaré. Además ya os he explicado que esta historia es paralela a alas oscuras, así que esto avanzará a medida que alas oscuras avance._

_En fin espero que os haya gustado lo poco que habéis visto. A mí personalmente me encanta Helena *-*os explicaría porque pero prefiero que lo descubráis vosotros mismos leyendo más._

_Espero que os haya gustado, sé que lo he acabado demasiado interesante (o eso creo xD) pero también tenéis que saber que soy muy cabrona con los finales de capitulo y aprenderéis a amarme por ello ;)_

_¿Descubrirá Nick el secreto de Helena? Lo averiguaréis en el siguiente capítulo. Por favor dejarme aunque sea un bonito review TwT (estoy abierta a cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva XP). Actualizaré esto cuando suba el nuevo capítulo de __**alas oscuras**__. Así que solo os pido que tengáis algo de paciencia. Por cierto aquí os facilito mi twitter por si queréis estar en contacto conmigo: _** meltakenouchi90**_._

_Nos veremos pronto^^^, os quiere vuestra amiga:_

_Natasha_

* * *

[1]Hermana en griego


End file.
